


Chemistry...Private Lessons...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, SkySolo., Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: During the celebrations at Endor...Luke has a question for Han.





	Chemistry...Private Lessons...

"Just between ourselves Han, what was it that made the two of us so close? I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Beat's me kid! You tell me? You're the one with all that almighty power at the touch of your fingertips! Just suppose that Force-full power of yours had actually connected us in some way? We did hit it off, straight off in the Cantina!"

"Hmm I never considered that, as a possible reason for the strength of our feelings for each other Han, but our first meeting was fraught in my memory."

"A blip kid! We grew to be close very soon following the erm difference of opinion over a little matter of my payment! Hmm there is another option we could consider."

"Whats on your mind Han?"

"You are kid! Always you. I erm am getting a notion that we could be in love Luke!"

"Ohh Han, I know we both went out on a limb to save each other's skin at time's, and I guess you're right! That has to be it, whats wrong with us that we did'nt see it before now? I'm shocked!"

"Well kid, my only answer could be, is that love is blind! I've sure been looking out for my self achievement so much..."

"...And I have been looking away to the horizen too often! Ohh Han, our eyes have been well and truly opened now! The truth was staring us both in the face the whole time. We now really know each other, we're not just like friends or brothers..."

"We're sure not Luke! We are lovers from this moment on kid! We've been missing out on each other for far too long!"

Epilogue:

Han scanned the scene and no one appeared to be watching them, so he swiftly took Luke's hand as they slipped into a secluded spot.

Pulling Luke close, and holding each other even closer still, they began kissng like there was no tomorrow, not caring what tomorrow would bring in this joyous moment of newly awakened taste of love.

The End.


End file.
